Little Moments
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Little moments often go unnoticed, forgotten but often times they mean the most. Watch the little special moments in the Flock's lives through short drabbles. Fax.
1. Drabbles 1 to 4

**A/N. I've been reading a bunch of drabbles lately and decided to try it. I always loved how short and sweet they were and I wanted to see if I could pull it off so without further ado, here are my collection of drabbles.**

**Perfect**

Max wasn't perfect. She wasn't the most understanding, most lovey-dovey person in the world. She was stubborn and always let her pride get the best of her. She didn't know when to back down from a fight and she didn't know when to hold that tongue of hers. She was untrusting, closed off, closed in, reserved and cold when she needed to be.

No, Max wasn't perfect.

And yet she was so selfless and willing to sacrifice herself for the Flock, she was so protective of the Flock as their leader, she was kind and caring when she was with her family. She was funny, sarcastic, strong, brave, selfless, smart, alert, beautiful, and so much more that it would take a year for Fang to list it all.

Fang shook his head, no, Max wasn't perfect but she was Maximum Ride and that was enough for him.

**Pet names**

"Hey, baby," Fang wrapped his arm around Max's shoulders.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby?" Fang shrugged.

"Nu-uh," Max shook her head, not liking it.

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Snookums?"

"Not in a million years."

"Honey pie?"

"I don't think so."

"Babe?"

"No way."

"Sugar?"

"Don't even try it."

"How about, just Max?"

"That's my boy."

**Move Like Jagger**

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like JaggerI got the mooooooves...like Jagger!"_ Max sang and swayed her hips to the music.

Fang watched quietly through the slit in the door as the fourteen year old girl danced around her room in her shorts and her hairbrush as a microphone. Fang hid a smirk as she whipped her hair in time to the music.

"_Don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like jagger. I got the moves like jaggerI Got the mooooooves...like jag—"_ Max stopped mid-word and her eyes widened as she saw a pair of eyes watching her through her door.

"FANG!" she yelled and ran after him.

As he ran Fang couldn't resist having one last word, "Well, Max, I have to day you _do _own me with those moves like Jagger!" He laughed as he ran away from the furious girl.

It's safe to say Fang had his face rearranged.

**Jokes**

"Knock, knock," Fang told a ten Maximum Ride

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Olive," Fang replied.

"Olive who?"

"Olive you!" Fang told her the punch line.

"I don't get it," Max frowned.

"You know, olive you as in I love you," Fang rolled his eyes.

"Oh," realization dawned on Max's face, "Oh, I get it. Well I love you too," she said and walked away.

Fang hid a smile. Maybe he should tell jokes more often.

**A/N. And there you have it folks! My first ever set of drabbles! Should I continue or not? Were they any good? Did you like it? REVIEW!**

**-Indy**


	2. Drabbles 5 to 9

**A/N. There we go! My second set of drabbles :))) I hope you guys like it.**

**Mac and Cheese**

Jeb was gone.

Max was lost now that Jeb was gone. All of the sudden the Flock was her responsibility, she had to take care of them now.

Max stirred the pot of sludge that vaguely resembled Mac and Cheese and sniffled. She'd been miserable these past few days, they all had. Jeb was like a father to them and now he was dead.

The aroma of the sludge smelled edible and Max decided it ready.

"Dinner guys!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs.

Iggy was the first one downstairs. He sniffed around then turned in Max's general direction. "What's that smell?"

"Mac and Cheese!" She said proudly and gazed lovingly at her concoction.

Soon the Flock was all gathered around the table, each looking nervously at each other.

Max gave them each a generous serving of Mac and Cheese before looking at all of them expectantly.

"Well?" she asked and made the universal 'get on with it' gesture.

Fang, being the bravest of them all, poked his dinner before taking a hesitant bite.

As soon as the sludge entered his mouth he doubled over and pretended to gag.

The whole Flock started cracking up and Max stood there with her arms crossed, fuming. She grabbed the pot and dumped the rest of the Mac and Cheese of Fang's head. Laughing as the yellow colored slime covered his usual black attire.

It turned into a full on food fight, and somehow they knew they would be okay even though Jeb was gone.

**Last Name**

"Fang?"

"Yeah," Fang said, looking up from his cheap paperback novel.

"Why don't you have a last name like Max?" Angel asked him.

"Well, Angel," he said lifting the six year old on his lap, "When I grow up and get married, I don't want my future wife to be to take on some lame last name that I can think of since she _already_ had the perfect last name."

"How do you know her last name's perfect already? Have you met her?" Angel asked him.

Fang glanced at the room beside his and nodded. "Yeah, I've met her. And her last name is perfect for her; there are no other two words to describe her."

"How do you know she'll marry you? It's still so far away," Angel sighed.

Fang grinned. "Because whether she knows it or not, I love her and one day she'll love me back."

**Flight for the First Time**

"C'mon, Max. Try it again, you can do it. I know you can," Jeb encouraged her.

"Jeb, I'm tired. I don't want to anymore," she told him, avoiding his eyes.

Jeb sighed but left her alone and went to the other members of the Flock who were enjoying themselves in the sky.

Max looked up longingly as they flew higher. She still didn't get the hang of it yet and she doubted whether she'd ever fly.

"Hey," a quiet voice said behind her.

Max jumped a foot in the air before turning angrily to Fang. "Jesus Christ! What have I told you about that, Fang?"

Fang shrugged. "You having trouble flying?"

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly, "it's hard. I'm not getting it like you guys are."

Fang thought for a moment. "What does Jeb say?"

"He says I just need time," she shrugged.

"Maybe if I help you, you'll get the hang of it," he suggested.

Max looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Fang half-smiled and extended his hand, "C'mon."

Max smiled and held on to his hand, not wanting to let go.

**Talkative**

"—and I was totally like 'nu-uh' but she wouldn't let it go! So I stepped on her foot—thank God I was wearing high heels—and then she _finally_ let go of the dress. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get anything cute when there's an up to ninety percent sale? No? Well it's mucho super mega hard. Anyways so once I got the dress I ran to the nearest cashier but man were those lines long. So there I was in line holding five pairs of shoes, six dresses, and three blouses, and all these other cool stuff, and I was trying to protect it from all the girls who were trying to take some of my stuff—"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah?" she looked at him, surprised at his sudden interruption.

"I just asked you how much you spent," he sighed.

"Oh."

**Bombs Away**

"You sure no one's gonna be in this area any time soon?" Iggy asked.

"Ig, we're the only people here. Max and the gang are in the house, we're home free."

"Okay, detonator, check, fifty feet, oh wait maybe we should move a little farther, a little more okay, check, and hit it!"

The Gasman hit the big red button and the explosion was deafening.

"Oh, man, oh, man, that was sick!" Gazzy jumped and high fived Iggy.

"Way to go, Gasser! Hey what did you use to cover up the bomb anyway? Remember we needed something to keep it secure?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, about that. I used—"

"IGGY! GAZZY! WHERE ARE MY ONLY PAIR OF NON-GOODWILL PANTS?"

**A/N. As you can see most of them are pre-Angel Experiment with Jeb and stuff. I found that I quite like writing about their lives before the whole saving the world thing. I'm thinking about improving the Mac and Cheese one into a real one-shot, what do you guys think? REVIEW!**

**-Indy**


End file.
